Wrath's First Halloween
by Dusky
Summary: It's Halloween night, and Envy and Spite have to baby-sit Wrath while everyone else is away. What happens when the young homunculus wants to go trick or treating. Side story to SH


Hiyas people X3 Well I am in a Wrath fan club on DA and this was my submition for their Halloween contest :3 Enjoy XD

**Disclaimer: **I OWN NOTHING!!! Except Spite, Vanity, and Deceit.

--------------------

Envy growled irritably. It was Halloween night and he was stuck babysitting Wrath with Spite. Greed and Deceit went to a party with Greed's chimera friends, Lust and Vanity went for a girls night out (Gluttony was probably with them), Pride and Sloth were working, and who knew what Dante was up to. That left him and Spite to look after Wrath, although Spite probably didn't mind.

"_This wouldn't be so bad if it was just Spite but why do I have to baby-sit that little brat." _Envy thought with annoyance. "SIS!! PLAY WITH ME!!" Wrath yelled. Spite sighed "What do you want to play now?" she asked. "Umm, how about hide and go seek?" The boy asked after thinking it over. "We played that two times already." Spite responded. Wrath looked down. "Oh…. how about tag?" He asked again. "We played tag three times." The dark girl answered. Wrath pouted "Then what do we do? I am bored out of my skull.." he whined.

"Envy, where did everyone go anyway?" The young homunculus asked. Envy looked up with a bored expression. "They went out for Halloween." He answered dully. Wrath looked at him in confusion then turned to Spite. "What's Halloween?" he asked. Spite frowned "Not sure...Sensei?" she looked over at the green haired boy. Envy arched his eyebrow. "You don't know what Halloween is? You don't get out much do you?" he asked.

Spite crossed her arms. "Ya think? I was kept in a lab practically all my life and now that I am free I spend all my time here and never really go near humans." She snapped. Envy shrugged. "Ok I get it…you have no life." He teased with a smirk.

Spite scowled at him. She picked up a pillow from the couch and threw it at him. "Jerk." She muttered. Envy just chuckled and caught the pillow easily.

"Is anyone going to answer my question? What is Halloween?!?" Wrath demanded. Envy sighed. "Its some holiday humans have where little kids dress up in costumes and trick or treat to get candy." He answered. Spite did not look impressed. "That's it?" she asked with a bored look. Envy smirked. "It's also a great time of year to scare humans, Halloween is all about scary stuff, not just candy." He said evilly. Spite smirked maliciously. "Now that's more like it." She said.

Envy grinned. _"Hehe, I raised her well." _He thought proudly. He spent most of his time training her to be just like him, and his hard work was really paying off.

"I WANT CANDY!!" Wrath yelled suddenly. "SIS, ENVY!! TAKE ME TRICK OR TREATING!!!" He demanded as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"_I don't think he really needs it..."_ Spite and Envy thought in unison.

"Why not?" Spite said suddenly. Envy looked at her as if she was nuts. "WHAT?!?" he asked. "No way am I taking that brat out to get candy! He is hyper enough as it is!" he yelled angrily. He couldn't believe Spite would suggest such a thing.

Spite smirked at the older homunculus and winked. "Hey, who knows? We might run into Fullmetal shorty and his bro…and as you said…Halloween is for scaring." She said evilly. A wicked grin spread across Envy's face. "Ah, I got ya."

"_Yup…I definitely raised her perfectly." _He thought with a proud, yet evil, glint in his eye.

"Ok, so all you need is a costume and a bag for the candy." Envy said to Wrath. "YAY!!" The young boy began running circles in the room happily. "Hey calm down!" Spite ordered. She looked around for something Wrath could use as a costume. She smirked as she picked up a white sheet from a pile of laundry and sliced two holes in it.

Envy's eyes widened. "Hey, that's one of Master's good sheets…she's gonna kill you when she finds out." He warned. "I won't tell if you won't tell, and besides….we can always blame it on Greed or Deceit." Spite answered with a shrug.

Envy smirked. "I like how you think, Ice Queen." He responded.

Spite threw the sheet over Wrath's head and positioned the holes in front of his eyes. "There…now you're a ghost." She said. "YAY!!" Wrath yelled as he threw his hands up in the air. "NOW LETS GO GET CANDY!!!!" He began to march towards the door, but Envy stopped him. "Hold on a minute brat, you forgot your candy bag." He said as he handed a bag to the younger boy. Wrath grabbed it and ran out the door. "COME ON YOU GUYS!!" He yelled behind him. Spite and Envy looked at each other before following the hyper boy.

Wrath walked down the street happily. His bag was already full of candy and he had gotten many comments on what a cute little ghost he was. The boy smirked evilly as he heard another scream behind him followed by Envy's maniacal laughter and Spite's evil chuckle. They had been scaring humans all night, amusing the boy while he trick or treated. They still hadn't run into Fullmetal and his brother but they were still having fun.

"HAH!! Did you see the look on her face?" Envy asked. Spite smirked "Ya, humans scare so easily." She replied. "It's amusing seeing their terrified reactions." Wrath said. "Ahhh go away, somebody help me!!!" He mimicked a frightened human as he waved his arms in the air. Envy began busting up with laughter. Spite smiled and looked up, her smile turned into an evil smirk.

"Well well, look what we have here." She said. Envy and Wrath glanced up in the direction she was looking and grinned wickedly. "Hehe looks like Pipsqueak decided to show up after all." Envy said.

About a few houses down stood Ed and Al. Ed had on a vampire costume and Al didn't have a costume, he WAS a suit of armor after all so there was no need for one.

"Hey there Shrimp!" Envy shouted with an evil smirk. Ed tensed up and turned around, his face dark. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE IS CONSIDERED A MIDGET AMONG MIDGETS!!!" He yelled as he began to spazz out.

Spite sweatdropped. "He never said that..." She muttered. Ed calmed down and glared at the homunculi. "What are you creeps doing here anyway?" he asked accusingly. "You're up to something aren't you?"

Envy gave him an offended look. "Why Shrimp, how could you even think such a thing? We are being good little homunculi aren't we, Spite?" He asked as he glanced over at the female homunculus. Spite smirked. "Why yes we are, we were only taking little Wrathy trick or treating." She responded as she patted Wrath on the head. Wrath grinned evilly. "Ya, what's wrong with that?" He asked innocently.

"We heard screaming, are you sure you weren't doing anything?" Al asked suspiciously. Envy shrugged. "It's Halloween….of course you heard screaming." He replied. Wrath snickered. "Why? Are you scared?" He asked mockingly.

Ed glared. "Hey! Leave my little brother alone Wrath!" He demanded. "Why? What are you gonna do about it?" Wrath asked. "Why you little.." Ed started but was cut off. "Brother, lets just leave…I don't want to get involved in a fight tonight." Al pleaded. Ed looked at him then shrugged. "Fine with me." He answered.

The Elric brothers turned around and began to walk off. Envy smirked. "Hey Wrath, give me that apple you got from that old lady." "Umm ok." Wrath reached into his bag and pulled out a bruised old apple.

Spite wrinkled her nose. "Who gives a kid gross apples like that anyway?" She asked with disgust. "Apparently little old ladies." Envy replied with a shrug.

He held back his arm, took aim, and threw. The apple sailed through the air and hit Ed directly on the head, knocking the small boy over. Envy and Wrath laughed like maniacs while Spite smirked. Ed got up turned and glared angrily at the three homunculi. "WHO DID THAT!!" He screeched with rage.

Wrath and Spite pointed at Envy, who just grinned sadistically. "ENVY!! I AM GONNA KILL YOU!!" The blond yelled as he began running towards them. "B-brother wait-'' Al called in an attempt to stop his brother.

Envy just smirked. "Oh no, the Shrimp is going to get me. Save me Spite!" He mocked as he hid behind Spite with fake fear on his face. Spite gave Ed an evil smirk. "Sure thing Sensei." She complied as her entire body turned black and shadowy.

Oblivious to what was going on, Ed kept on running straight towards the homunculi, or more specifically Envy. Suddenly he stopped with a yelp as a shadowy creature stood before him. "AHHHH!" He yelled as he turned to run off, but Wrath stuck his foot out tripping the alchemist. Ed fell flat on his face with a grunt. He got up rubbing his nose only to come face to face with the transformed Spite.

Ed let out another terrified scream and began running in the other direction. "Brother wait for me!!" Al called as he ran after Ed.

Spite shifted back to normal and smirked evilly as Envy and Wrath laughed like maniacs. "Nice one Sis!!" Wrath exclaimed. "Hehe ya, you really scared the Shrimp, nice work." Envy said while chuckling. Spite shrugged. "Like I said…humans scare so easily."

A few hours after they returned to the mansion, Spite and Envy were sitting on the couch talking, when Wrath came in with a sick look on his face. Spite looked up and frowned. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Uhhh, I don't feel so good.." He responded. Envy snorted. "Told you that you should have saved your candy." He said.

At that moment the front door opened and Lust, Vanity, Gluttony, Greed, and Deceit walked in. "Hey guys! How was your night?" Vanity asked with a cheerful smile on her face. Spite shrugged. "Fine I guess." Then she and Envy both smirked. "We went out and scared a few humans and the Fullmetal twerp." She added evilly as Envy laughed sadistically.

Lust shook her head then turned to Wrath. "Hey we got you some candy while we were out." She said as she held out a bag full of candy. Wrath's face went green and he dashed out of the room. Lust looked at Envy and Spite in confusion. "What was that about?" she asked. "Ya, whats with the kid?" Greed added.

Envy just laughed as Spite rolled her eyes at him.

--------

Well there it is XD I worked all day on it X.X I guess you can think of this as a side story to SH :3 Review plz X3


End file.
